¡Todo por un platano!
by ImagineAkira
Summary: Vaya situación, Una Kagome Sorprendida y despierta, un Inuyasha besando a una Kagome, un Miroku asqueado tocando el trasero de un Inuyasha feliz por haber tenido un beso con su azabache, pero por ultimo Shippo y Sango carcajeando a mas no poder.


**dSummary:** Vaya situación, Una Kagome Sorprendida y despierta, un Inuyasha besando a una Kagome, un Miroku asqueado tocando el trasero de un Inuyasha feliz por haber tenido un beso con su azabache, pero por ultimo Shippo y Sango carcajeando a mas no poder.

**N/A: **Ocurrido de mi loca imaginación, una idiotez de fic, algo es algo, no me culpéis :(

**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Shippo/es Shippo

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi (Créanme no querrán que Inuyasha(serie) sea mio, si no Hentai y besos cada dos capítulos)

**Words: **1487 palabras según Word

**Advertencia:** Demasiada idiotez, la autora es cabeza dura por subirlo.

**¡Todo por un plátano!**

En un pozo había una azabache con una mochila amarilla, logrando salir, tira la mochila en el piso y se sienta.

—_Kagome-Chan Kagomeee-chan —gritaban Shippo y Sango, Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, atrás de ellos dos venían el monje Miroku y Inuyasha._

—_Kagome, ¿has traído golosinas? —dijo Shippo con brillo en los ojos._

—_Oe tonta, ¿has traído Ramen?_

—_Inuyasha, tendrías que ser mas respetuoso con Kagome-sama, siempre tan considerada —hablo el monje Miroku, tocando la parte trasera de Sango, después de eso se escucho un Plaff._

—_Ya... —dijo la exterminadora — Kagome-chan venga vamos a la aldea para almorzar._

—_Emm... chicos, primero no he traído golosinas, mi madre no ha ido al supermercado, pero he traído esto —Kagome empezó a revolver su bolso y encontró... plátanos — .Toma Shippo, Inuyasha tampoco he traído Ramen, pero traje comida echa por mi mama._

Shippo perdió el brillo en sus ojos y agarro las cosas amarillas, Inuyasha tiro un "Keh tonta, te olvidas de todo" Sango y Miroku siguieron normales, ya que no les importaba las golosinas o ramen, mientras tengan algo comestible estaban bien.

Llegaron a la aldea y Kaede los saludo, les invito a pasar a su cabaña, pero prefirieron comer afuera ya que era una linda mañana de Primavera. Pusieron las cosas bajo un árbol y se sentaron a comer.

—_MmM...Esto esta delicioso Kagome-chan._

—_Sanguito tiene mucha razon, esto esta delicioso Kagome-sama._

—_Pues la verdad esto esta delicioso Kagome, me gustaron estas cosas amarillas —dijo Shippo comiendo Plátanos. _

Kagome se puso alegre, solo faltaba la opinión Inuyasha, El cual estaba comiendo un pulpito, todos miraron a Inuyasha que seguía comiendo, levando la vista y ahí estaban todos viéndolo atentamente con cara seria, todo dependía de lo que dijera.

—_¡¿__Que diablos me miran?! _

—_Pues Inuyasha, queremos tu opinión sobre la comida de Kagome-sama._

—_Pues... —Kagome miraba atentamente a Inuyasha —.Pues... —Todos miraron atentamente a Inuyasha —. esta echa un asco, prefiero el ramen, la verdad no se como se le puede llamar comida, pero por la idiotez de Kagome tenemos que comerla —Inuyasha siguió con su tarea de comer__, __Kagome echa furia, el monje Miroku oraba por la paz del alma de su amigo y Sango e Shippo negaban con la cabeza tristemente, ya que pronto seria su funeral_

Inuyasha pensó lo que dijo, se asusto repentinamente, temblando vio a Kagome la cual tenia un aura maligna, cerro los ojos preparado para cientos de siéntates, pero nunca llegaron, si no que olio a agua con sal, ¡Eran lagrimas! era un tonto, la verdad es que estaba deliciosa la comida, pero por mero orgullo no lo aceptaba.

—_Inuyasha eres un re-tonto, pareces un niño y eso que eres un ancianito de cientos de años — dijo Shippo, mientras comía sus plátanos infinitos._

—_Shippo-chan, es "cuerpo de grande y cerebro de niño" aunque yo no creo que tenga cerebro — dijo Sango riendo._

_Cuando Inuyasha escucho eso le pego al monje Miroku y se sentó nuevamente._

—_¡¿Se pude saber porque me pegas?! ¡Sanguito lo dijo!_

—_Keh, no puedo pegarle a mujere__s_.

—Inuyasha, no crees que tendrías que ir a buscar a Kagome, se a ido corriendo y hay mucho cambio de clima.

—_No me importa lo que le pase a esa niña. —dijo Inuyasha, pero la realidad era que estaba muy preocupado, otra vez la hacia llorar, solo por orgullo de hombre, todos suspiraron y comenzaron a guardar las cosas e irse para la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

**Con Kagome...**

Kagome corrió para el bosque, no sabia porque estaba llorando, si la verdad la comida era de su mama, pero ¿estaría insultando a su mama? Kagome estaba en sus pensamientos y seguía corriendo, que no se dio cuenta de que había un arrollo de agua, no se dio cuenta y callo en el arrollo, la corriente de agua era muy fuerte, había muchas rocas, se estaba golpeando, pero ya no aguanto mas cuando una roca golpeo su cabeza, ojala fuera Inuyasha, era muy cabeza dura. ese fue su pensamiento final antes de desmayarse.

**Pasadas 2 horas...**

_Inuyasha estaba preocupado, Kagome no volvía, llovió demasiado, se borro todo rastro de Kagome, Miroku Sango e Shippo no dejaban de echarle la culpa, luego solo fue el monje Miroku, ya que Sango e Shippo se callaron y estaban hablando algo sobre cascaras y traseros. Cosa que era raro, pero no le dio importancia._

_Inuyasha ya preocupado al máximo, tiro su orgullo abajo y salió en busca de la azabache, la lluvia ya se estaba yendo, fue a la dirección que le dijo el monje, e hanyou sabia que ahí había un arrollo y que al final había una catarata, Kagome no podría ser tan idiota para no verlo, pero por lo que le dijo tendría que haber estado pensando, conocía muy bien a la oji-marron, unas veces era Idiota u otras no, seria recomendado pasar por ahi._

_Camino un poco y ahí vio el cuerpo de Kagome, toda mojada, con moretones y raspones, Inuyasha salto y la cargo... La llevo hacia la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, al estilo nupcial, Sango y Shippo se sorprendieron por el estado de Kagome y echaron a Inuyasha, para cambiarla de ropa, Miroku fue a buscar a la anciana Kaede, así podría revisarla._

_Luego llamaron a Inuyasha, para que la viera, los moretones no eran la gran cosa, tenia unos pocos raspones, así que no era necesario que se preocupara, aunque necesitaban algunas hierbas para desinfectar, Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de Kagome la cual estaba dormida en un futon._

_Shippo dejo algo detrás de ellos pero no le dio importancia, ahora no dejaría ir a Kagome, si no se habia quedado en esa roca ella podria haber muerto y solo por orgullo._

—_Oye__Inuyasha Kaede-sama ya vie... —el monje tropezó con una cascara de plátano..._

Empujando a Inuyasha y tocándole el trasero.

Ahora la situación era la siguiente, Una Kagome sorprendida y despierta, un Inuyasha besando a una Kagome, pero también estaba sorprendido ya que también había un monje tocándole el trasero a un Inuyasha.

Shippo y Sango estaban carcajeándose en el piso, en verdad todo era un plan de ellos dos, Shippo quería venganza de Inuyasha por molerlo a golpes y por no agradecer a Kagome y Sango quería vengarse del Monje porque en la mañana le estaba pidiéndole niños a todas las jovencitas hermosas, mientras que ayer le había jurado que no iba a hacer infiel.

Al final, Shippo y Miroku cobraron los golpes, Miroku por Sango ya que no le podía pegar a una mujer, pero Miroku estaba traumado, le había tocado el trasero a un hombre, Puash tenia que lavarse las manos con lavandina y tocar el trasero de Sango unas 5 veces al día, así se le quitaría, mientras que Kagome estaba feliz, habían valido la pena los moretones, ya que había tenido un beso con su amado Inuyasha, aunque después de eso no paso nada en su relación, estaba feliz... Luego la felicidad de Inuyasha y miroku se fue ya que infundieron un rumor que Miroku e Inuyasha eran homesexuales, ya que no vieron el beso de Kagome e Inuyasha, pero al final es un final feliz...

Sesshomaru y Naraku escucharon el rumor, cuando se lo dijeron solo tiraron una sonrisita, pero cuando estuvieron solos, se tiraron al piso y rieron como nunca.

YaY, termine... Toda a mañana para este fic, editando y eso, es un poco tonta la idea, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

¡Foro InuKag en mi perfil! si lo visitan les doy un Vauquita.

¡Sayonara, Besos con cariño!


End file.
